


I Have Become a Silent Movie

by smokingbomber



Series: Can't Make a Sound [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Implied Senshi/Shitennou, Multi, Not A Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/pseuds/smokingbomber
Summary: Mamoru and the Shitennou deal with surprise grief.





	1. The Slow Motion Moves Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [TransmissionsFromTheMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransmissionsFromTheMoon/pseuds/TransmissionsFromTheMoon) in the [TftM_Premier](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TftM_Premier) collection. 



> **Prompts:** Never, Scrumptious, Remember, Orange, Optimist  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Never

The first time, it was a shock out of nowhere -- one that none of them expected, despite the guys knowing and Mamoru ignoring what had happened to him.

"I never-- we never had-- we never even had the chance to get close--" came Zoisite's voice, small in the dark, and Mamoru could feel Nephrite shutting down and he couldn't be in two places at once, even if none of them were actually any place at all.

So it was that Mamoru's arms went around Zoisite first, and he buried his face in hair that smelled of sunshine and flowering meadows.


	2. The Monologue Means Nothing to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Scrumptious  
> 

Everything hurt, and the prince didn't want to understand why, because he knew and acknowledging it would make it so much worse. But Kunzite held Zoisite after that, and Mamoru put a warm, heavy hand on Nephrite's shoulder and felt the shudder run through them both.

Then Nephrite was crushing his prince to his chest in a bearhug that, here, didn't smell of expensive alcohol. Mamoru fisted his hands in Nephrite's jacket and tried with all his heart to bring some of the stillness and warmth of Elysion to the astronomer king.

Nephrite's voice was muffled. "Her cupcakes-- they were..."


	3. Eyes Locked and Shining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Remember  
> 

After Jupiter's star forgot how to tell time, Nephrite stopped bothering to talk to them, and none of the boys really tracked anything. Especially here, if one hurt, they all did--

\--so no one knew how much time had passed before they all felt Mamoru crumple, but they all knew it was less than a second before the first chest-wracking sob ripped from his throat, and then they just kept coming.

Kunzite was 'there' first, but distance was only a construct, useful for sanity. Hands on their prince, none of them needed him to use words. 

They felt Usagi remember.


	4. Nobody Knows What He's Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Orange

It could have been the same day. Zoisite was already attached to Kunzite, and Mamoru was still a trainwreck of echoes, locked in replays of his own death and what it was doing to Usagi.

When Kunzite's hand flew to his chest, eyes wide, he made a choked non-sound like a sword had just been thrust through it.

Nephrite's voice had a much duller edge to it. "And then there were two?"

"Shut _up_ ," hissed Zoisite. "If you're not going to help."

"I have pretend brandy. I am imagining the two of them making pumpkin pie."

Kunzite cough-laughed; it hurt.


	5. Still Hanging 'Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Optimist

With Nephrite managing the gallows humor, Mamoru had nearly remembered how to be a human being again; he moved to try to help with Kunzite, but then he felt something sharp and silent from Jadeite, and Nephrite's initial question bounced back with an answer:

And then there was one.

So Mamoru pulled the fluffy-headed illusionist toward him, and was flooded with the war going on inside the boy who safeguarded endurance and harmony. The fire was out, and the ice threatened to take over, and even if she'd never have looked at him again--?

Patience whispered, "I can wait forever."


End file.
